A Love of My Own
by Animouse03
Summary: Yugi and Yami have learned to live quite peacefully in the same body, but what happens when they each fall in love...with different people? Some Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a story with Yugi and Yami. The other characters won't really be in the story except for a few mentions and maybe a visit from a few of them every once and a while. This is mostly focusing on Yugi and Yami.

Just for reference.

_This type of writing _means that which ever personality is submissive at the time is talking (ie. if Yami is in charge of the body, _this_ means Yugi is talking).

"This type of writing" means the domanant person is talking.

-This type of writing- means the domanant person is thinking.

I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

A Love of My Own**

Yugi Motou stood facing the tall brick arch heading onto the collage grounds. He smiled and heaved his back over his shoulder and picked up his suitcase with the other.

"Well, we're finally here." He said softly as he walked.

In his head he could hear Yami respond.

_Yes…it will be nice to live a normal life for once._

Yugi laughed. "Yes, it will be." He glanced around at the people he was passing and lowered his voice. "Maybe we should wait till we get to the apartment to talk…we're getting strange looks."

_Hm, yes that's probably a wise idea. _Yami nodded.

Yugi walked down the main path of the collage trying to take in all of the sites as he went: The library, the administration building, the dorms and…

"Ah! The housing office!" Yugi smiled and walked into the building.

A young woman sitting behind a large desk smiled at him. "Hello, can I help you?"

Yugi walked to her and set his bags down by the desk. "Yes, I'm Yugi Motou and I have to check in."

The woman dug through a few papers and finally pulled one out. "Yes…okay I have it. You're going to be living off campus right?"

"Yes, that's right." Yugi smiled.

"With…" She looked at the file again, "A Yami Motou?" She looked up.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, he's my twin. I need to check him in too, if you don't mind."

"Well, he really needs to be here in person." She said hesitantly.

Yugi dug into his pocket and handed the woman a piece of paper. "This is a legal document saying that we have control over each others accounts."

She read through it and nodded. "Alright then. I'll have to make a copy of this and then you can sign in for the two of you." She said and stood up to go back into the copy room. Yugi sat in the chair in front of the desk and muttered, "That was close…"

Yami chuckled. _I told you it would be alright._

"Yes…you were right."

The woman walked back in and looked around. "Was someone else in here? I thought I heard voices."

Yugi stood and shook his head. "No, my cell phone rang. That's all." He smiled and signed all the papers the woman handed him before leaving in search of his new home. His apartment was a couple of blocks from campus, so he climbed in his car and drove over.

"Let's see…21…21…ah! There it is!" Yugi smiled and pointed to their one story apartment building. It had small windows and a large red door with yellow paint on the walls. "Well, it doesn't look all that exciting…"

_We can make it look better._ Yami smiled.

Yugi nodded. "Yes, we can." He turned around in his seat and looked at all their bags. "Yami, I can't carry all of this…can you…"

Yami smiled,_ Of course Yugi._

Yugi closed his eyes and tried not to shout as he and Yami switched domanence. Yami opened his eyes and winced slightly. "You could have waited till we got out of the car…I'm taller than you." He said and painfully pulled his legs from the car.

_Oops. Sorry, Yami._ Yugi giggled.

Yami chuckled and rolled his eyes. He opened the back door and began pulling bags out when he heard a voice behind him.

"Moving in?" Yami paused and turned around.

A beautiful woman stood behind him. She had short black hair and violent purple eyes. She was almost his height and Yami couldn't help but notice her hourglass figure. He stood upright and nodded.

"Yes. I'm Yami Motou." He offered his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Draven. Draven Alfia, but you can call me Rave. Everyone else does." She smiled and took his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rave."

She smiled and glanced around. "So, you livin' here alone?"

Yami hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "No. I'm with my twin brother. Yugi."

"Ooo a twin? Is he as cute as you?" She winked.

Yami blushed slightly. He didn't often blush, but then again, he didn't often receive compliments from beautiful women. He looked over her. She looked to be in her late teens, maybe even her early twenties. For some reason the thought of an older woman intrigued Yami.

_Yami's got a girlfriend! Yami's got a girlfriend! _Yugi sang in his head.

Yami blushed darker and smiled at the woman. "Well, I hate to be rude, but I really must start unpacking."

She nodded. "Of course. I'd offer to help, but I'm a little busy myself. Hey, maybe we'll see each other in a class." She waved and walked back down the street.

Yami loaded up his back with bags and carried them into the apartment trying desperately to ignore Yugi's taunting in his head. The last box was unpacked just as the sun was going down and Yami stood in the center of the room, looking everything over.

"Do you approve Yugi?"

Yugi smiled. _Oh yes! This is going to be great!_

Yami smiled and lay down on their large burgundy couch and sighed.

"You know, Yugi, this will not be easy…living in the same body."

Yugi sighed. _I know. But until we find someway to get you a body, it'll have to be this way._

Yami nodded. "Yes…I just want to warn you." He sat up. "And Yugi…"

…_yes, Yami?_

"Well…what did you think of that young woman?"

Yugi grined. _You liked her, didn't you?_

Yami blushed again. "It just made me think. One or both of us will want to marry eventually…at least…I know I do."

Yugi nodded. _I suppose I do too._

Yami nodded. "Then…what will we do?"

Yugi sighed and seemed to mentally sit next to Yami. _Let's worry about that when the time comes. Just because Rave is the first girl you've really been attracted too, doesn't mean she's the one. People date casually in college all the time, right?_

Yami smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He stood. "Well, I suppose we should sleep. I have my first set of classes tomorrow." He said walking off to the bedroom.

Yugi smiled. _Yes. You know, it was a really good idea having you go every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday while I go every Tuesday and Thursday._

_"_It should work alright. We'll just have to see." Yami said and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in the hamper in the corner of the room. He heard Yugi giggle and he paused as he was unzipping his jeans. "What is it, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head. _It's just kinda funny that's all…we're going to be sleeping together._

Yami rolled his eyes and removed his jeans. "Yugi, we've been sleeping together for years."

Yugi nodded._ I know, but now it's different. Now we're on our own in college. No more Grandpa. It's just funny that's all._

Yami chuckled when a thought came to him. He blushed slightly and began to climb into bed.

_What is it Yami?_ Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. "Nothing. I just thought of something, that's all."

Yugi raised a brow. _Then tell me!_

Yami sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. "Well, since we're sleeping together…what does it mean when one of us masturbates?"

Yugi blushed a dark red. He turned away and wouldn't answer. Yami chuckled, knowing that he won and rolled over to go to sleep. He felt confident that Yugi wouldn't be giggling about their "togetherness" from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that's about it then. See you next week everyone!"

Yugi stuffed his books into his bag and followed the hoard of people streaming from the classroom. Two months had passed and Yugi was quite happy with how things were going. He and Yami switched bodies just about everyday so he could attend his History classes and Yami could attend his computer classes.

Rave had been stopping by their apartment much more often, and since Yami was getting worried that she would start asking questions about his absent brother, Yami had begun spending more time at her place. She lived in a small house with three other girls on the opposite side of campus. Yugi saw her all over campus and was tempted to talk to her but he didn't want to intrude on Yami's relationship. If that's what it was. Yami had become embarrassed about it and rarely even let Yugi watch as he was talking to her. Being that he was much stronger, Yugi couldn't fight him. Yugi accepted the fact that Yami wanted his privacy, but if he wasn't going to let Yugi in, then Yugi would have to learn to keep Yami out. He had been practicing keeping Yami out of conversations and had achieved the point where Yami could see but not hear.

After a very long talk between the two of them, they agreed that they would be like normal brothers and stay out of each others way. If Yugi wanted to tell Yami about his day, then great! If not, Yami wouldn't intrude; and vise versa. Yugi couldn't be happier with this agreement, but because he wanted Yami out of his life, but because this way they were more independent. Besides, it was getting too complicated when he was trying to study for a History test while listening to Yami's computer class.

Yugi walked through the halls of the school building and paused in the lobby. He glanced at his watch. His next class didn't start for another forty-five minutes. He decided to sit down and read while he waited. He dropped his bag to the floor and sat down in one of the empty chairs. He pulled out his Egyptian Mythology book and began to read. He became so absorbed in the book that he didn't even realize it when someone sat next to him until they spoke.

"Hey! I have that class too!"

Yugi jumped and turned to the voice. Sitting next to him was a young man with long brown hair and the brightest blue eyes Yugi had every seen. Yugi smiled at the stranger and glanced at his book.

"Really? You're interested in Egyptian Mythology?" Yugi turned back to the boy who nodded.

"Are you kidding? I love it! I have about a million books about it back home." He smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Corin Trumill."

Yugi took it and shook. "I'm Yugi Motou. Nice to meet you." He smiled. "I haven't seen you in the class though."

The boy smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I usually sit in the back. I've seen you though. You seem really smart."

Yugi couldn't help the blush that crept to his cheeks. "Well thanks. My brother got me into it and now I want to learn all I can." He smiled.

"Oh you have a brother? That's cool. I don't. It's just me and four sisters. I'm the baby." He winked and chuckled.

Yugi laughed. "That must be nice. I've never really been around girls much. I mean, there's my best friend Téa…but that's different."

Corin nodded. "Yeah, girls make good friends ya know?" He leaned back against his chair. "Good _friends_…I stress _friends_." He chuckled. "They don't make very good dates though. Way too picky."

Yugi laughed. "I can understand that. My brother is dating one. He always comes home worrying about what she likes and wants."

Corin nodded. "Yeah. Personally I don't bother with em. To many other things to worry about, ya know?"

Yugi nodded. He liked this boy; he was funny and easy to talk to. "Do you think it's because you had so many sisters?"

Corin chuckled. "Yeah, probably. I've seen what their like. I'd never want to take one home. Yuck." He stuck his tongue out and laughed with Yugi. When the laughter died down, Corin turned to Yugi. "So what about you?"

Yugi looked confused. "What about me?"

"Girls. Do you bother with em?"

Yugi still didn't seem to understand so Corin elaborated. "Are you gay?"

Yugi's eyes widened in understanding. He blushed deeply and looked down at his book. "I…uh…I…"

Corin chuckled. "Ahh, newly out of the closet? Or maybe you're not even out yet. That's okay. I'm gay too, don't worry about it."

Yugi only blushed deeper. Somehow, hearing that this attractive young man was gay aroused him. He tried desperately to hide it with his book before he composed himself. He turned to Corin and smiled shly.

"I guess I haven't really come out of the closet yet. I…never really thought about it I guess. I mean, I just assumed…one day…"

"That you'd find a girl and get married?"

Yugi nodded sheepishly.

Corin nodded. "Yeah, I thought that too. At least, that's what my sisters always told me. They said that guys can't marry guys because it's not normal. And if you can't get married, there's no point!" He turned and leaned in to Yugi, lowering his voice. "But you know what I found out?"

Yugi shook his head and couldn't help but feel the tension between his legs increase as Corin moved closer to him.

"I found out, that in places like England and Canada, guys _can_ get married. They do it all the time." He leaned back and raised his voice back to its normal level. "That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna find me some guy, fall in love, and take him to one of those places and get married." He turned to Yugi. "You can do it too, you know."

Yugi blushed again and looked back at his book. His mind was racing. Men can marry men now? How did he miss that announcement? He supposed he was too busy with dueling to worry about marriage. He barely noticed when Corin dragged him in class and wasn't paying attention when the professor began spouting ancient stories about Egypt and the Pharaohs. He kept thinking about Corin's words, "guys _can_ get married." Yugi couldn't help but picture himself standing at the altar with a handsome young man next to him. He was startled out of his vision when he realized he was picturing Corin! Yugi blushed at his own thoughts and then he heard Yami.

_Yugi? Is something wrong? You're getting a little hot…what's going on?_

Yugi blushed deeper and muttered, "I'll tell you later." Before scribbling his notes. The class ended and Yugi suddenly felt desperate to get out of there to keep from blushing any further. He didn't even notice when Corin fell into step next to him.

"So, where are you headed next?" The brunette asked.

Yugi jumped slightly and couldn't help the goofy grin that came across his face when he noticed who was next to him. "Oh, Corin. No where, really. I'm done for the day."

"Hey, you wanna come over to my place for a while? I have a class in an hour and I wouldn't mind the company while I wait."

Yugi felt his palms start sweating. "Uh, sure, let me just call my brother and let him know." He ran to a pay phone and placed it at his ear. He pretended to put money in and dial and then he connected his mind with Yami.

"Yami? It's Yugi."

_Obviously, Yugi. What's wrong?_

"Oh nothing. Hey, I just wanted to let you know…or really ask you…" He added in an undertone, "about my friend Corin. He wants me to keep him company while he waits for his next class. I'll only be an hour."

Yami smiled knowingly and Yugi blushed. _If you say so Yugi. Just remember, I have a date with Rave tonight at 6. I'd prefer not to be late._

Yugi nodded. "Right. Don't worry. I'll be home long before then. I'll see you later." He added for good measure and hung up the phone.

When Yugi turned around, Corin was standing right behind him with a large grin on his face.

"So, you goin?"

Yugi smiled. "Yeah!" He said much too eagerly and followed Corin out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Corin turned out to be much shyer than he seemed in the school. Yugi had trouble keeping his laughter to himself when the boy blushed at just about every turn. They were currently sitting in Corin's dorm room discussing their favorite duel monster cards. Yugi sat on Corin's bed and Corin was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room.

"My personal favorite is The Dark Magician." Yugi explained leaning back and propping himself on his elbows.

"Really? Yeah, I like that one too. But I think my favorite is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. But that ones really rare." Corin paced.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I had to duel against one. Their pretty tough."

Corin nodded and finally stopped pacing. He turned to Yugi and smiled. "Hey, I just thought of something."

Yugi sat up. "What?"

Corin dashed to his closet and began digging through random boxes. Yugi leaned over trying to see what he was looking at when Corin suddenly jumped up holding a small camera.

"Got it!"

Yugi blinked, confused. "Uhh, what do you need a camera for?"

"Well," Corin blushed, yet again. "I like taking pictures of my friends. I have a ton. I…was wondering if I could take a picture of you…"

Yugi blushed softly and smiled. "Sure!" He stood up and looked around. "Uhh, where do you want me?"

"Right there is fine!" Corin smiled, almost giddy, and held the camera to his face. "Okay, say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Yugi smiled and was suddenly blinded by the flash. He blinked away the colored spots that were floating through his vision only to come face to face with Corin.

"Oh!" Yugi gasped and stumbled backward. He fell onto the bed and Corin laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Yugi chuckled. "No, it's okay. My fault." He smiled and watched Corin sit on the bed next to him.

Corin suddenly seemed nervous. He was picking at his finger nails and staring at the floor.

"Corin? Something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Well…" Corin turned and looked over at Yugi. "I was just wondering something."

Yugi nodded. "Well…what?"

"I was wondering…" a small blush crept up over Corin's face. "Iwaswonderingifyou'veeverhadaboyfriend."

Yugi blinked. "What? What did you say?"

Corin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I said…I was wondering if you've ever had a boyfriend."

Yugi's eyes widened slightly and he blushed a deep red. He turned his gaze from Corin and looked at the floor. "I…well…I…"

"You don't have to answer. Never mind it was stupid." Corin said, also blushing.

Yugi looked back up and shook his head. "No, it wasn't stupid. I just…no, I never have." He said softly.

Corin turned to him and smiled shyly. "Really? Me…me neither." He looked back at the ground. "I've always wanted one. But whenever I tried talking to boys about…well…you know…I always got all nervous."

Yugi nodded. "I know what you mean." He leaned back against the wall.

Corin turned to him. "You mean, you get nervous too?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I think it's kinda because of Yami."

"…you're brother? What's he got to do with it?"

"Well," Yugi turned to his new friend. "He's straight. I…I guess I just always felt like he would disapprove."

Corin nodded and turned back to the floor. "My sisters never cared. They just told me to have kids. They didn't care if the kids were adopted or what, as long as I carry on the family name."

Yugi smiled and sat up. "I'd love to have kids some day. I think that would be great fun."

Corin laughed and looked at Yugi. "Yeah me too!"

The new friends locked eyes and suddenly Yugi began to feel nervous. Why did he feel so comfortable with this boy? They just met.

-Maybe it's because I'm attracted to him…- Yugi thought.

Before Yugi knew what he was doing, he found himself leaning in towards Corin. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt compelled to kiss him. Corin didn't seem to be backing away, so Yugi gently brushed his lips against the other boy. Corin blushed darker but didn't pull back. He leaned in slightly to deepen the kiss. Yugi's mind was racing.

-What am I doing! I'm kissing someone I hardly know! But…but it feels so…so right! –

He unconsciously wrapped his arms around Corin's neck and he felt Corin embrace him around the middle. Corin, feeling braver, ran his tongue across Yugi's lips. Yugi gasped at the sensation allowing Corin's tongue to snake in. Yugi felt himself getting aroused and suddenly their tongues were competing for dominance. Yugi finally gave in to Corin and moaned into the kiss. Corin, feeling encouraged, pulled Yugi closer to him and deepened the already passionate embrace. Yugi felt himself be pulled up onto Corin's lap and found he was now straddling the boy, but he didn't care; as long as those sweet lips didn't leave his. Yugi felt Corin's hands snaking under his shirt and a shiver ran up his spine. He was running his fingers through Corin's hair and moaning slightly when he was interrupted.

_Yugi? Yugi can you hear me?_

Yugi gasped and backed out of the kiss. His eyes wide in surprise he backed away from Corin and the bed and turned his back to him.

"Yugi? What…what did I do?" Corin asked.

Yugi flustered with the cell in his pocket and turned to Corin. "N-nothing. My…my cell…that's all."

Corin nodded as Yugi brought the phone to his ear. "H-hello?"

_Yugi? It's nearly 5. I need to get ready for my date, please._

"Oh, you're…you're date. Right. S-sorry." Yugi stuttered, trying to hide his arousal.

_ I haven't interrupted anything have I?_

Yugi sighed, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart. "N-no. You haven't interrupted anything." He said nervously. "I…I'll be home in a bit."

_Thank you Yugi._

Yugi placed the phone back in his pocket and took a few deep breaths, trying to steady his arousal. He turned back to Corin and stuttered.

"I…I have to go. My brother…"

Corin nodded, looking embarrassed. "I…I understand."

Yugi nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Yugi?"

Yugi stopped and turned around with his hand on the doorknob.

"Can I…see you again?" Corin asked.

Yugi hesitated and then smiled. "Yes. I would like that."

Corin smiled and nodded. "All right. See you then."

Yugi nodded and left the room. His pulse was racing during the whole walk home. He waited until he was safely behind his own front door before letting Yami in.

_Yugi, are you alright? You seem flushed…and your heart is racing._

Yugi nodded. "I'm fine, Yami. You better start getting ready for your date."

Yami nodded and in a few moments, he and Yugi had switched dominance and Yami was dressing in front of the mirror, preparing to pick up Rave.


	4. Chapter 4

Yami sat in his car, driving to pick up Rave. He was excited to see her and spend time with her but his mind was preoccupied with Yugi. He was acting so strange and he wouldn't explain anything about it. Yami was getting a little worried about him. He pulled into Rave's driveway and sat in his car for a moment.

-If I keep thinking about Yugi, I won't pay attention to Rave, and this is her night.- He told himself.

Nodding firmly, he climbed out of the car and walked up to her door. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door opened and Rave barreled out and kissed him full on the lips. Yami was startled but it didn't take him long to wrap his arms around her and return the passionate embrace. When Rave finally pulled away, Yami was out of breath. He smiled down at her and brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I just felt it would be good if we got that out of the way in the beginning to we can enjoy the rest of the date without worrying about the 'goodnight kiss'." She winked and strolled to his car.

Yami shook his head and followed her with a chuckle. She was definitely unique. He slid into the drivers seat just as she was buckling her seat belt. He smiled at her and started the car.

"So where are we going?" She asked as he pulled out of the drive.

"Well, we'd already decided on dinner, but after that I have a surprise for you." He winked.

She grinned. "Ooo a surprise? What is it?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He chuckled.

Rave continued pestering him about the surprise until they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"You can wait till after we eat." Yami said finally as they walked up to the door.

She sighed and resigned to her fate. The dinner was pleasant enough and they even got to participate in the birthday song for a boy in the table next to theirs. After Yami paid, they climbed back into his car and Rave continued her pestering.

"Where are we going?" She asked as soon as Yami closed his door.

He laughed and pulled out of the parking lot without answering. Rave huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in a pout. Yami smirked as he drove them through town. When he finally pulled up to his destination, Rave nearly screamed her excitement.

"Dancing? You're taking me dancing?" She giggled staring up at the neon lights of the club.

Yami nodded and pulled her out of the car and into his arms. "Are you happy?"

"Totally!" She said and dragged Yami inside the doors of the club.

Yami was surprised just how well Rave could dance…and how long. His feet were screaming by the time she mentioned getting tired. Yami jumped at her suggestion to sit down for a while. They walked over to a small couch in a darkened corner where several couples were locked in passionate embraces. Yami smirked at them and turned to Rave. She was practically glowing with sweat and yet she still looked beautiful.

Yami briefly wondered if that's what she would look like after sex. He shook his head violently, shoving the idea out of his head. He mustn't think such things. He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her nose into his neck. The touch sent electric bolts through his body. She must have felt the same thing because she pulled back and looked at him.

"You know…maybe we should go back to my place. My roommates won't be back for another couple of hours." She hinted.

Yami smiled seductively and stroked her soft hair. "Hmm, sounds like a plan." He lifted her into his arms and carried her through the club receiving many ooo's and ahh's as he did. The drive home too less time than Yami had anticipated. Perhaps because he was busy thinking about what lay ahead…or perhaps it was because he was busy thinking about what lay ahead and driving like a bat out of hell to get to it. Either way, Yami and Rave were soon locked in each others arms, trying desperately to get to the front door.

Rave was struggling with the key in her pocket while simultaneously trying to run her fingers through Yami's hair. She finally managed to pull the key in and shove it into the keyhole. The door swung open and Yami barely remembered to pull the key out and throw it on the floor before he slammed it shut and pushed Rave up against it. He led a trail of kisses down her neck causing her to moan. Feeling encouraged, he lowered himself to his knees and lifted her shirt just enough to reveal her toned stomach. He trailed kisses across her delicate skin, slowly moved up and taking her shirt with him.

Rave's skin was on fire with every touch. She could barely contain her moans of pleasure as she ran her fingers through Yami's hair. Yami had finally removed her shirt and was kissing her lips again when he felt himself being pushed. Rave pushed him away and swung him around so quickly he wasn't sure where he was until she pressed herself against him and he realized his back was at the door now.

Wanting to return the favor, Rave trailed kisses down Yami's neck and slowly began to unbutton his shirt as her lips fell lower. Yami moaned and closed his eyes, letting the feelings wash over him. He couldn't believe how wonderful he felt. Yugi had never said anything about this being part of a normal relationship in this time. Yami's eyes suddenly shot open. He could feel Rave beginning to open his pants and he gasped.

-This is Yugi's body…- his mind screamed. –I can't do this is Yugi's body!-

_Did you call me Yami?_ Yugi spoke.

Yami nearly fainted. He didn't realize that in his thoughts he was calling Yugi into his consciousness.

"No I didn't…" Yami muttered and Rave paused in her assault to look up at him.

"What did you say, Yami?"

Yami, finally free of the torment from Rave, let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

"Rave…I'm sorry but…but I have to go." He began buttoning his shirt again and Rave stood up.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Yami shook his head as he shakily tried to fasten his pants. "N-no. I just…I just remembered that my brother…I…I have to go."

Rave nodded but she seemed worried. Yami tried his best to smile at her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'll call you…probably tomorrow." He said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around her naked stomach for warmth as Yami ran out the front door and sped off in his car. Yami rubbed his temples as he drove home, trying desperately to shake off the arousal before he got home. He walked into the apartment and went straight to a desk. He pulled the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and set the tip on the table. With practiced ease, he spun the puzzle like a top and suddenly he felt himself being sucked inside it.

When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a giant maze and Yugi was sitting before him.

"Yami?" Yugi stood. "What's wrong? What are you doing?"

Yami walked over to Yugi and sat next to him on the grass. "Yugi…I think we need to talk. And I just thought it would be better if we did it in person."

Yugi blinked and nodded. "Alright. What is it?"

Yami sighed and leaned back against the maze wall. "I…I nearly slept with Rave tonight."

Yugi's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Yami nodded and looked over at Yugi. "I…I stopped because I…I realized something."

Yugi listened, curious.

"This is your body. I…I can't do that to you're body."

Yugi blushed and looked down. "It's your body too Yami."

Yami shook his head. "No…I invaded it. It's yours." He sighed and laid his head back.

"Well…" Yugi swallowed and Yami looked at him. "Since we're…telling stuff…" Yugi felt his forehead break out into a sweat. "I…I kinda got close…to…well, you know…with Corin."

Yami's eyes widened and he sat up. "Corin? But he's a…" He stared at Yugi for a long while before smiling. "So…you're gay."

Yugi blushed and nodded.

Yami chuckled. "Why didn't you tell me, Yugi?"

Yugi shrugged. "I…I didn't want you to disapprove."

Yami sighed and leaned forward to lay a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I wouldn't disapprove. There's nothing wrong with that." He smiled at Yugi. "And if Corin is what you want…then I'm happy for you."

Yugi looked up at him. "Really?"

Yami nodded but then his face fell.

"Well, now I think we have a real problem."

Yugi nodded. "You're in love with Rave…and I'm…" he blushed and Yami nodded.

"What should we do?" Yami asked.

Yugi sat still. He had no idea. This was never in the handbooks. He looked up at Yami and smiled with more confidence than he felt. "Well, we'll just have to see what happens. Who knows, we may not be in love. This could just be a fling."

Yami raised a brow. "So?"

"So, if we're not really in love, then it doesn't matter all that much. We can just…go on living like we have been."

Yami leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest. "And if it is love?"

Yugi shrugged. "We can deal with that when it comes." He stood up. "But until we know for sure, I don't think we should worry about it."

Yami nodded and stood up. "I suppose you're right."

The two exchanged a long look of confusion and blind trust.

"Well…" Yami said. "It's late. Let's get some sleep."


End file.
